


Square Dance

by ladybug218



Series: The Angles Series [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is their queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Dance

“Our classmates have dubbed us “The Fab Four” because we’re always together,” Lilly informs her best friend, her brother and her boyfriend one day after school while they’re hanging out by the Kane’s pool. 

“Isn’t that what they called The Beatles?” Duncan asks.

Lilly rolls her eyes. “Well, duh, we’re much cooler than the stupid Beatles, Donut,” she tells him with an exaggerated sigh.

“I’d rather be The Fantastic Four,” Logan says. “They have super powers.”

“Yeah, but they’re, like, comic book characters, Logan,” Lilly points out, her voice heavy with disdain. “That’s totally geeky. What do you think, Veronica Mars?”

Veronica is ready with the answer she knows her best friend wants. “I like The Fab Four,” she says.

“At least one of you is smart,” Lilly beams at Veronica. “Honestly, do you think boys will be this stupid forever?”

Logan stands up, walks over to where Lilly is laying, and hoists her over his shoulder. He carries her to pool and unceremoniously tosses her in. Duncan laughs heartily, but Veronica tries to hide her giggles because she knows Lilly is going to be pissed.

If Veronica were truthful, she would say they are more like a square dance than the fab four. But Veronica always agrees with Lilly, because that’s her role. The four of them move through life in a series of intricately designed steps. 

Lilly is their queen. She decides what they do, when they do it and has reserved the right to change her mind at any time. She’s wild and uninhibited and is determined to squeeze every drop of fun she can out of life.

Logan is her court jester. He provides mocking support, but generally backs up whatever crazy scheme Lilly has come up with. He’s also the one who knocks her off her pedestal occasionally.

Duncan is the royal advisor. He tries to be the voice of reason, but isn’t above going behind Lilly’s back if he thinks she’s gone off the deep end. 

Veronica is the lady in waiting. She appeases Lilly’s mood swings and always tells Lilly exactly what she wants to hear. She learned the hard way that stepping outside of her assigned role is not worth the result.

As long as they all stay within their roles, the dance works. They have fun, but not too much fun. If one of them betrays their role, they get out of time with the music and it’s hard to get back in rhythm.


End file.
